Saviour in Black and Pink
by yoyoyoyoyo
Summary: It's finally happened. Konoha has been destroyed, but Sakura's determination won't let her give up on the place and people she loves. Even if it means joining Akatsuki. Will the Cherry Blossom bloom or wilt?
1. Rude Awakening

**So me and **_Vampgal212_** are doing a double with this story. Please give her credit too! Hope ya enjoy! This is gonna be a romance/action fic involving Sakura and Akatsuki(: pairings: Hidasaku, Akatsaku, Deisaku, Sasusaku, Itasaku, and pretty much everyone else. Some more than others. If you have a specific pairing you just LOVE we'll add a 'lil of that in here(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever. **

**Proceed to scroll down now... ^_^**

_**Petals of a Cherry Blossom**_

**Chapter 1: Rude Awakening**

_By: Bowmangirl123, Vampgal212 _

* * *

><p>So here I am, in the ruins of what used to be Konoha. Tsunade-shishou stands next to me, nonbelief and dissapointment written all over her unusually aging face.<p>

The sky is surprising bright with a little smoke, as if mocking the destruction of my beloved village. What can a little kunochi like me do to help? After all, I was always the weakest link of Team 7.

"Sakura," I hear a soft voice next to me.

"Hai, shishou?"

"You know how much I love this village, Sakura?" I nodded. "And how much I love you," another nod, "so you can say no to this, if you aren't ready."

"What is it, shishou?" I asked nervously, not liking her tone.

"It's a mission, Sakura. S-rank," she turned to me, "to infiltrate the Akatsuki hideout." And then I froze.

It all started like this.

_[Flashback]_

I awoke to screams and explosions. Ninja reflexes made me immediately reach for my kunai and medical pack and run out of my apartment. The first thought I had was "Attack!" and I had a feeling deep down that maybe... just maybe, Sasuke's back. My first thought was correct because I saw kunais flying and punches being thrown.

Then my heart sank. A blur of black and red in the corner of my eye caught my attention. As if in slow motion, I could see red clouds on a sea of flowing black fabric, and then a fiery explosion. Thrown back several yards, I did a back flip and landed on the balls of my feet, but it was too late. Fire and debris littered the streets of Konoha.

A rumbling caught my attention and, using chakra, I jumped on top of the Hokage tower to get a better view. A young spiky haired blonde ninja was fighting with an orange-haired Akatsuki member with several piercings.

"Naruto!" I ran to help him, but the earthquake got worse and a crack formed, tearing throughout the middle of Konoha.

I couldn't find Naruto after this. In fact, I couldn't find anyone, so I jumped down and searched... and searched. After what seemed like a lifetime, I found the one person that I wanted to see. Tsunade-shishou.

And so here I am...

_[Present]_

"It's a mission, Sakura. S-rank," she turned to me, "to infiltrate the Akatsuki hideout."

"B-but Shishou... th- they're Akatsuki."

"Which is exactly why I would understand if you say no," she replied.

At age 18, I, Sakura Haruno, medic of Konoha, have seen the world and the things that go on it in.

I've seen death, life, destruction, and reconstruction. I've killed, saved, fought, and healed. I've enjoyed life at times and hated it at others. I'm respected by some, and hated by others.

I'm not the best ninja. I've made mistakes, forgiven others, gotten my heart broken. You can say that I experienced life first-hand. But one thing that I have yet to do is give up. I haven't given up on Sasuke or Naruto. And I'm too damn determined to let an S-ranked mission slide by.

"I'll do it, " I said with fire in my eyes. Immediately, Tsunade looked at me with a small sad smile.

"You were taught by the 5th Hokage, and that's why I find you suitable for this mission," she took a pause and sighed," Now for the details. You are too 'become' an Akatsuki temporarily. Got it? You will need to find out what they plan to do with Konoha after this. As you probably know, that was Akatsuki that attacked us. I saw Neji, Naruto, and Kakashi earlier, but other than that, you're the only other alive person I've seen."

"You mean that they could've died?" I asked loudly. "No, not Naruto! He's too stubborn to die!"

"Sakura! Calm down! I'll get that taken care of. You're right, he won't die this easily, especially not to Akatsuki."

"Thank you shishou. Now, about that mission," I calmed down a bit.

"Ah, right. You are to catch the attention of the Akatsuki. First, you need to become a criminal. You will be in many nation's bingo books. Hunter-nins will be sent after you. You'll be chased to no end. After you find their secrets, you will immediately get out of their. No one besides me, you, and Kakashi when I find him will know about this. Do you still want this mission? You can say no."

"Hai, I won't let Konoha get hurt anymore! And Naruto... I can't let him get hurt," I pleaded, but eyes filled with determination.

"Alright. About becoming a criminal, we need to find an act that's worthy of catching the Akatsuki's attention. Murdering a kage? No. Ah, I got it! You are to steal the Forbidden scroll from Sand. I know it's the Kazekage but not too long ago I got word that Akatsuki had business there. They'll find you quicker then. Don't get in over your head thought, Sakura."

"Don't worry, shishou. As you said, I was taught by the 5th Hokage. It's time to put my training to the test," I said with shear determination.

"Sakura. I want you to know how proud you make me. I couldn't have asked for a better apprentice. Good luck," she pulled me into a bear hug and I could have sworn I saw a tear in her eye.

"Thank you shishou. I will go now. Take care of Konoha and make sure Naruto won't take it too hard. Bye."

"Wait, Sakura. Take this. It's a last resort. This scroll must not get in the wrong hands. Got it? Oh, Sakura. Be safe!"

With that, I used chakra to jump away over the debris of my destroyed village. In midair, I saw a flash of orange and spiky blonde hair. Naruto. He's ok. And for the first time today, I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty. Once again, a GREAT BIG THANKS TO VAMPGAL212! We're doing this story together. She's doing the next chapter so I can't wait, and I hope you can't either! Until next time,<strong>

**Bowmangirl123**  
><strong>Vampgal212<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E  
><strong>

**W**

**!**

**Reviews are loved and always welcome and the more reviews mean faster update timeeeeeee!(: Lehhgo! 3 **


	2. Realization

**Here's my chapter! I thank Bowmangirl123 for the last one, as you can tell we are taking turns in chapters, I hope you enjoy this as much as the last! We both thank everyone for reading this!**  
><strong>We also thank the reviewers of the first chapter! THANKS GUYS! :3<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto... Unfortunately<br>**  
><em><strong> Saviour in Pink and Black<strong>_  
><strong>Chapter 2: Realization<strong>  
><em> By: Vampgal212, Bowmangirl123<em>

* * *

><p>Hunter-nins were after me for sure, but being a jounin, they couldn't track my chakra and with 3 days of travelling Finally,my feet reached the border of Sand.<p>

Some swirled around like it was dancing with the wind, it was only this kind of peace I could ever receive now.  
>I may never be forgiven by anyone again, but this is my duty as a kunoichi, as Tsunade-shishou's apprentice and...<br>As a member of Konoha...

But that aside I need to focus on the task at hand. I must infiltrate the Kazekage's chamber in order to steal a forbidden scroll. I start my trek towards the dusty village tower.  
>The sand stings my eyes, some gets into my clothes although I don't care.<p>

Still many thoughts enter my head as I make my way through the gates without being noticed. 'Will I be remembered? Forgiven? Missed?'

Reaching the tower at dawn, the early morning sun reaching out to illuminate everything it touches in a faint glow. I reached the dark chamber unnoticed, some guards may have heard something.

Although I can faintly hear two very familiar voices: Shikamaru and Temari? I see them walk in, wondering why they are searching in here, then it hits me like a slap in the face.  
>Tsunade must have sent them here...<br>For me. As a test?

Something snaps inside me and I seem to have broken in a dead, yet stealthy run. Pumping chakra into my legs and looking back to see them behind me, shock and betrayal written all over their faces.  
>It hurts.<p>

Though their faces quickly turn into anger and inside, I'm crying. Crying my heart out while clutching the scroll to my chest, those two nin can't see the pain I'm being put through right now.  
>I don't want them to see it so I turn a corner-They don't notice and keep running straight ahead.<p>

I have a mission to do. I'm helping them... I have to tell myself that. They don't understand. This is helping them, right? Right?

I silently make my way through the village of sand –chakra hidden- allowing myself to calm the mind. I make it to the border of the country by sunset, I don't know if Im still hiding my chakra or if I just have none left, nothing is worth this. Yet I'm still crying inside and no one can see it.

It reminds me of the night Sasuke left...

Memories of team seven flood back into my mind, more and more keep gushing in, some of the other teams are thought about in the whirlpool that's wrecking my mind.  
>Screams make their way into my throat, but none escape. I'm a jounin now. This isn't child's play. Ninja's don't show emotions. But still... it's too much...<p>

I always asked myself, what would it feel like to be hated... by the people you love, the village you work for, your own friends? To be spat on in the time of need? To be talked about like trash? To be banned from seeing your own family? Like this?

_[Flashback]_

'SASUKE! DON'T LEAVE ME!'

'Sakura, I need to become stronger.'

'PLEASE SASUKE! WE NEED YOU HERE! WHY DO YOU NEED TO BECOME STRONGER? STAY HERE WITH ME! YOU'LL HAVE FUN EVERYDAY! YOU'LL LOVE IT, JUST PLEASE STAY HERE... WITH ME'

'Sakura. Thank you.'  
>...<p>

'Ple-plea-se Naruto...

'Sakura-Chan, its ok, I promise to get Sasuke back.'

'Re-Really?'

'Yeah, BELIEVE IT!'

...

'Hey forehead?'

'Yeah, Ino-Pig?'

'No matter what, I won't lose Sasuke to you!'

'You keep telling yourself that...'

...

'Tsunade-Sama! I have only one request.'

'Yes, Sakura?'

' I would like to become your apprentice.'

'Hai, Sakura, please refer to me as Tsunade-shishou from now on.'

...

'Ugly.'

'Gay.'

'Still ugly.'

'Still gay.'

...

'Kakashi-Sensei! You're late!'

'Sorry guys, I was lost on the path of life.'

'Kakashi-Sensei... Really?'

'Shut it, Sakura.'

...

_[End Flashback]_

Everyone in Konoha is now just a part of the past, even me...  
>I must make my own path from here...<p>

...

I wake up in cold sweat, surrounded by itchy sand that sticks to my skin, the hair that now reaches my shoulders clinging to me like its alive.

Ok, it's time to get noticed.

_[At the crumbled Hokage's office...]_

Shikamaru and Temari had just arrived bring dire news.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! Tsunade-Sama, Haruno Sakura has been identified stealing one of our forbidden jutsu scrolls! What is the meaning of this?" Temari asked, she was honestly baffled with her.

Images of her and the pinkette laughing at a cafe in Suna shot through her mind, they were pushed away immediately. Tsunade couldn't apprehend the news right now, it was far too soon than expected. She feighed emotions.

"What? Sakura? Stealing one of Suna's scrolls?" She looked shocked to the bone.

Shikamaru stepped forward. "Yes, Tsunade-Sama, Temari-San is telling the truth in this matter. Haruno Sakura has stolen one of the Kazekage's scrolls illegally and is now considered a traitor in the village hidden in the sands." Shikamaru stated with a bored tone, though his eyes said it all: He couldnt believe the Cherry Blossom would betray whats left of the people.

The Hokage stood up from her desk, rushed outside to the small camp of villagers with the two ninja's following her, she entered the camp site.

"I guess this is unavoidable... Haruno Sakura, kunoichi of the village hidden in the Leaves, is hereby accounted as a missing-nin." Tsunade may have mumbled the first part, but her announcement was clear to all.

Gasps were heard throughout, old and young, ninja or not. It did not matter, everyone knew of the once bubbly, playful and kind woman, but after hearing this, few they were disgusted, most disregarding her without a second thought, some pleading to Tsunade for help bring her back to Konoha.

Although no one knew what Tsunade's real ambition was.  
>After all, the pink flower was like her daughter.<p>

It was for Sakura to be free from the ruins of what was once a blooming village, thriving with love and joy, until demons, shrouded in black and red attacked the town, making it what it is now.  
>She swore on her own life that someday, Konoha will be rebuilt, be like it used to be. And Sakura will be back... alive.<p>

So she told the people who were begging for the medical ninja to come back, "Its okay, it'll all be alright." Comforting words make things better than they seem.

Now back to the heroine of the story...

I was resting from a full hour of running from Hunter-nins, I had stolen another forbidden jutsu, this time from the Mizukage, leader of Kirigakure.  
>I made a promise to myself, before I left Konoha for good, to never open even one of the scrolls stolen, but why not take a peek just this once?<p>

And you really could not blame me for this, because this scroll was simply radiating with medical chakra.

With pure delight, I read the scroll until all of the techniques were memorised, there were alot, about seven which could help in near death situations, that I will probably having much more since I left.

I sensed a chakra behind me, it was familiar...

It was one that put me on a constant edge. Where

"Finally found you."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, DON'T KILL US! WE DID NOT MEAN TO PUT A CLIFFY THERE, it just kinda... happened. <strong>

**Okay, so you guys said that you wanted some... Please vote: highest amount will be in the story(:  
>A)KibaSaku<br>B)SasoSaku  
>C)SuiSaku<br>D)GaaSaku **

**Until next time,**

**Vampgal212**

**Bowmangirl123**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Reviews are loved and well appreciated and more reviews means faster update timeeeeee!(: Lehhgo **


	3. Proposition

**Heyyy guys! So big thanks to Vampgal212 with her great chapter last time. Now it's my turn again. But before that, I want to thank all of you reviewers and readers. You all voted and the winner is... SASOSAKU! Thanks all you voters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**_Saviour in Black and Pink_ **

**Chapter 3: A Proposition**

_By: Bowmangirl123, Vampgal212 _

* * *

><p>"Finally found you."<p>

It was quiet, but it made the woods stop. Not a bird singing, animal rustling, twig snapping. Nothing. Just silence.

Slowly, I looked up from the now packed and hidden scrolls.  
>Deep inside, I knew who it was. I dreaded it, but it was no surprise what I saw next.<p>

"So it is you. I heard rumors that Kabuto resurrected you... Akasuna no Sasori," a could feel him smirking at me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Haruno Sakura, medic of Konoha," he said evenly.

"Didn't you hear, Sasori? I'm not going back there. It limited my powers. I have to become stronger in order to save Sasuke," I lied.

"And so I heard, news gets around quickly these days," he spoke, still smirking.

"What do you want?" I demanded, growing impatient.

"We have a proposition, yeah," a voice from behind added. A young man with long blonde hair stepped forward. Could my day get any worse?

"Deidara. You're alive then too. Last thing I heard was that you blew yourself up," I teased.

"Art is a bang, yeah," he teased back.

"Haruno Sakura, you have been requested to join Akatsuki," Sasori interrupted, growing irritated. I feigned shock.

"Me? Don't you only recruit S-rank murderers and such?"

"Don't underestimate yourself. You are a top ranking medic ninja. The Akatsuki is in dire need of a medic. Also, you have unique talents. And you were taught by a sannin, a Hokage nonetheless. If my thought are correct, you have surpassed her, making you also a threat. That is why we have requested you join Akatsuki. Do you accept?" I was shocked. I knew what was going to happen yet I was still speechless.

"I... I accept," I stated, face hiding all emotion or deception. After all, this is my mission. This is where it officially starts.

"Good, yeah. Here is your robe and ring. It goes on your left little finger. Keep it on at all times," Deidara explained. He handed me my items and I put my ring on.

"Now, we must go see Leader-sama about your addition. Follow us and don't even think about escaping," Sasori warned. I nodded and we quickly darted off into the woods, but I had a feeling that I was being watched.

_[Naruto POV]_

"Sakura... why did you have to go?" I mumbled to myself. I was dashing through the trees with Akamaru and Kiba in front and Kakashi-sensei next to me.

"Wait!" Kiba whispered loudly, immediately stopping, "I have her scent. So does Akamaru. She's close."

"Then let's go!" I shouted impatiently.

"Naruto, don't be rash. I sense some other chakra too," Kakashi explained. After a mumbled defeat, we slowly walked forward without chakra toward Sakura.

"Finally found you," I heard a voice. There was something familiar with that voice but it's not clicking. After minutes straining to listen, I gave up as it was no use. A jutsu was placed so that no outsiders could hear what was going on. Sakura might be in trouble then.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura's in trouble," I whispered and was ready to dart out when a twig cracked. I looked up and wish I didn't. It was Sakura. Following two cloaked figures with the red clouds. I froze. Sakura? With Akatsuki?

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I lost Sasuke! I lost me family! I lost my village! I can't lose Sakura too! Not her. She's like my sister. I won't let the Akatsuki take her away from me. I protect my friends! That's my ninja way. Those Akatsuki won't have her! Kakashi-sensei, let's go!"

"Naruto, she's with Akatsuki now. They're too powerful. Just let her go," he sais calmly.

"Kakashi-sensei, you told me that leaving your friends makes you worse than trash! Why don't you listen to that now! She's your student, our family! You're saying that you just don't care anymore?"

"Naruto, she _was_ my student. I am disappointed, believe me, I just think it's time for you to forget about her. Now, let's goes home," Kakashi corrected.

"I don't care if you don't come! I'm bringing Sakura home!"

"if you go now, you'll be labeled as a traitor to Konoha too," Kakashi reasoned.

"I don't care! I help my friends! Don't come looking for me!"

And I ran. Faster and harder than ever. I was going to get her back... her and Sasuke. We'll be Team Seven again. We'll rebuild Konoha and have a happy life and maybe Sakura will get Sasuke like she always wanted. We'll be happy... I just need to save them... my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>M'kay, how'd ya like it? You wanted Sasosaku and we decided to introduce him first. Sorry for it being so short, but you gotta give us credit. 3 chapters in 3 days. Talk about Godspeed.(:<strong>

**So list of pairs: Sasosaku, Hidasaku, Deidaku, Madasaku, Itasaku, Sasusaku, Maybe a little Suisaku, Narusaku, and Kibasaku. Maybe. No promises.**

**Until next time, Bowmangirl123, Vampgal212**

**Review please!(:**

**Reviews are loved and greatly appreciated. More reviews mean faster update timeeeeee!(: Lehhgo! **


	4. Promises

Heyy! So sorry i haven't uploaded in who knows when! Thank you for all the reviewers and readers! You guys are amazing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**_Saviour in Black and Pink_**

**Chapter 4: Promises**

_By: Bowmangirl123, Vampgal212_

* * *

><p>We ran for what seemed like hours. Of course I had no idea where we were going. I'm not exactly the most trusted person in the world to their standards. I was still a little apprehensive about meeting the rest of the Akatsuki, even though these two seem civil enough.<p>

What about the other members? What if they don'y know that I've been invited into their organization? They could attack me without question. I can't stand up to someone as strong as Itachi, or many of the other members.

_But I kicked Sasori's wooden ass. I'm strong enough to pose a threat, he even told me that. _I smiled inwardly. _I'm surprised Sasori doesn't hate me after I-_

"We're here, yeah," Deidara interrupted my thoughts.

I was confused. We were at the base? There was nothing here, just a foggy clearing. It was at that time that my finger felt sudden warmth. The ring was glowing a soft pink. Same with both Sasori and Deidara, except red and blue.

It took a couple seconds, but soon the fog cleared and a very large city came into view. I almost outwardly gasped, but held it in.

_Rain. That was where there base was._

An exceptionally large building sat in the middle of the city. I had a gut feeling like that was where we were going. _Oh joy._

"Let's go," Sasori said impatiently. They were already walking towards it as I was thinking.

We continued down the streets. Knowing that the Akatsuki base was here, I assumed that this place was just full of serial killers, murderers, and thieves alike. There was nothing of the sort. Kids were playing with each other. People were buying things at a local produce stand. I even spotted an elderly couple holding hands.

_Okay, so this is SO not where I imagined the Akatsuki would live. It's so peaceful here, even with the constant rain. _

We continued, as I thought, to the largest building. It really was spectacular, several stories high and expertly detailed. We walked to the front of the building, and stopped. _Was it locked?_ For the second time, my ring seemed to start glowing again and the door opened by itself.

_I guess it was locked then? And that's what this ring is for? I still think there's more to it though._

It was an understatement to say that the inside was normal. There was an open room with couches, a bookshelf, tables, chairs, just the normal family room to a normal house. It was so strange to use the word normal in this situation.

"Leader would like to talk to you," Sasori said and motioned to the stairs. He walked in front of me for several flights of stairs, to what seemed like the very top floor directly below the rooftop. He stopped abruptly in front of a closed door, and turned to me. As good as a ninja I was, I couldn't distinguish the look on his face.

_But, damn, does it look sexy on him._

_._

_._

_._

_What?_

_Did I just think that? _I groaned. _What is wrong with me?_

And just my luck, he is staring at me. For a second it looked like a carnivore eyeing his a moment which seemed like a lifetime, he turned the doorknob and opened the door for me. I quickly walked past him for fear of sudden revenge on me. Little did I know, that he kept staring at me until I was out of view.

It was a different look this time, almost admiring. Even more frightening than the striking predator look.

Completely unaware of this, I continued on until I reached another door. This time I knocked slowly and softly, frightened on hat is at the other side.

"Come in," the voice was low and clear. I turned the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. It was like a normal office with a desk and swivel chair. The chair was turned around so that I couldn't see the person sitting in it.

The pleasant moment that the leader might actually be normal was shattered when he turned his chair to face me. It was a young man with strikingly orange, shaggy hair. For a split second, the style reminded me of Naruto. But then, I looked at his face. Piercings lined his face, neck, and probably down the rest of his body. Long metal rods, it looked like, went through his nose.

But the most shocking was his eyes. Absolutely stunning. They were a light purple color with several rings orbiting his pupil. They were beautiful in their own way, yet powerful. I've seen a picture of those eyes in a book I read. Rinnegan? Yes, that's it. Just the most dangerous eyes in the world, even beating the Sharingan and Byakugan. Well, isn't this just dandy?

"As you have already been informed, I am requesting you to become part of the Akatsuki, and you have accepted. You must know that, once part of this organization, you cannot leave," eyes discerning.

"I-I understand," he was so unnerving.

"You are interesting, Sakura. Not too long ago, you were a loyal medic. And today, you accept to be a part of an enemy organization without hesitation."

"Nothing lasts forever. I finally realized where my priorities lie," I made up quickly. It sounds good enough though.

"Just curious, where exactly do your priorities lie?" he questioned clearly, fascinated by my answer.

"To get stronger." Point blank. It was a legit answer. It made sense, but didn't reveal too much. The most important part was that I somehow said it without sounding suspicious.

"Interesting. Well, as part of the Akatsuki, you will be sent on missions along with the other members. Sasori will show you to your room," he said flatly.

Seeing that he had nothing else to see, I stood up to leave.

"And one more thing, Sakura. Do not give us any reason not to trust you. The consequences will not be favored." There was a hidden death threat in his words, which scared me to death. There was no hesitation as I quickly nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I walked down the short hallway again, and sure enough, Sasori was there again next to the door eyeing me down.  
>Maybe it happens all the time, or maybe it was just my expression, but he surprisingly sounded like he was trying to comfort me.<p>

"We're not all heartless," with that he turned and walked away, leading me to my room.

His words, although short and emotionless, stayed with me. When I look around, I can see some truth in those words. For now, I will stay on guard at all times. Heartless or not, these are Akatsuki.

We stopped after a few flights of stairs and walked down the hallway until we reached a door similar to the others on the hallway.

"This is your room," he stated simply, "If you have any questions, ask someone else," and he walked away.

_Didn't he say something about not being heartless before?_

I don't think I've closed a door and locked it faster than I just did. Finally time to think to myself.

* * *

><p><em>[Naruto POV]<em>

Does no one else care for Sakura anymore? I'm not gonna believe that she agreeingly went with the Akatsuki. They must have kidnapped her! There's no other explanation!

So I ran through the woods for any trace whatsoever of my former love. It's my nindo to say my friends and teammates.

But Kaskashi-sensei, it was his nindo too. Why would he just forget about her? That's ridiculous. Being a missing-nin would be better than letting Sakura die in the hands of those monsters.

But first, I need to find her. That would be a lot easier if I had the tracking hounds, or was excelled in sensory chakra.

I sighed audibly. This was going to be long, but in the end it will be worth it. Just keep running.

* * *

><p><strong>So I finally updated a new chapter. Aren't you guys happy? I kinda forgot to for a long time, but I remembered! YAY!<strong>

**So remember! **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
